mournmafandomcom-20200214-history
Jesper Lenenmoor
Jesper is a tall, graceful man with wheat-blond hair and green eyes perpetually crinkled in amusement. He laughs easily and takes the world in stride, so rarely does anything bother him. As a child he was a serving boy at the house of a wealthy merchant, and also displayed incredible magical control over the movement of objects around him. Odds and ends would hover in midair when he wished them to, he could smash plates and cups against the wall without touching them, and glasses and mirrors would burst whenever he angered. Naturally, he became quite skilled at thievery, and was thrown out of his master's house when he was discovered with a pocketful of jewelry. The spoils of his efforts he presented to his poor parents, who received them thankfully before sending him off to extend his services to another home. Eventually, his abilities waned and disappeared altogether, leaving him without any marketable skill or purpose outside scrubbing floors and emptying bedpans. At the time he realized he could no longer manipulate the world with his mind, he was serving at an old castle at which the wizard Errian Umon frequented. The old wizard noticed Jesper's abilities, and then noticed when they had gone, leaving the boy distressed and saddened. Seeing that Jesper was interested in magic, he asked and received the boy as his own assistant to clean his study and arrange his books. Soon, Jesper had become Errian's apprentice, and he studied diligently and passionately though the magical arts never came naturally to him again. When the Iron Empress rose to power, Errian fled to the mountains and Jesper followed without question. They built a house on a cliff overlooking Faywick -- lands belonging to the Rskalar family, a member of whom had been Errian's companion in the old war and whose family had agreed to provide him shelter -- and it was here that Jesper met Samouel. Jesper fell in love with Faywick quickly, and he often ran off from his studies to run and climb in the company of Sam Rskalar, an earthy young man with boundless energy and sharp eyes. Soon the two teenagers were inseparable to the point at which each knew what the other was thinking at only a glance. Long after Jesper had abandoned his magical studies, he and Samouel were married on the fields of Faywick. Unfortunately, Jesper proved a terrible farmer and incapable of learning even to plow, but he had a mind for numbers and business and took over the trade with neighboring towns and cities. That year was the most profitable in Faywick's history, and with the new money they bought equipment and seeds and hired more field hands. With Samouel's keen mind for farming and Jesper's account books, Faywick grew prosperous. When war came to shores, a plea went out for soldiers from the fields. After a long argument, Jesper convinced Samouel to stay behind where he was needed, while he, Jesper, took up arms against the Empress he had learned long ago to despise. He defended Erisia from the front lines, marched along the coast to thwart the arrival of the Empress' Titans, and became skilled in scouting and recon as well as poisons and traps. It was on one of these missions he fell into the company of the Sky Elves, after which time he was never the same again. His troop then boarded a ship for Ukleea, and he never saw the Sky Elves again until one of them came down from the sky with a gift and a message. Nearly two years passed before he walked into Faywick once again, carrying his pale child, mothered by a Sky Elf whose name he barely knew. After that, Jesper was not as happy and talkative as he once was, but there always shone a light of laughter in his eyes, even if he didn't make a sound.